


Triggers

by darkmoore



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2021)
Genre: Discussion of Powers, Gen, Not Beta Read, the Kent twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: Clark is not convinced that the hologram of his father is really right about Jordan's powers.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Triggers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before ep 3 aired. I've been fiddling with it for a while and seeing it's not beta read, it took me a while to get up the nerves to post it. English is not my first language, so if you find any problems with this fic, please let me know in the comments. Thank you.

Lois stepped up to Clark, who was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked even unhappier than Jordan had looked since they had come back from the fortress. With a little sigh Lois placed her hands onto Clark’s shoulders and rubbed gently. 

“What are you thinking about?” she asked. Of course, she could guess that it had to do with what Jor-El had said about Jordan and his abilities, but Lois had a feeling that there was more to it. She knew Clark and she had excellent instincts that had served her well as a reporter, so Lois was fairly sure something was up. 

Clark tilted his head and looked at her, a look of worry replacing the one of unhappiness. “It’s about Jordan. Jor-El is convinced that his human side is dominant and the two instances where he showed abilities were all there will ever be. Aberrations. Nothing that can be reproduced or controlled.”

“And you think he’s wrong,” Lois guessed. 

“I think, that there have never been human-kryptonian hybrid children and that not even the kryptonian databank can be certain about anything. I think, that the tests we did and the readings we got were not only inconclusive but possibly wrong. I think, Jordan’s powers are linked to his emotions and we didn’t even come close to having the right trigger.” 

Lois stared at him for a moment, unable to wrap her head around the idea of their son having a ‘trigger’ for his powers. Especially since he seemed to be so much more emotionally stable than before. 

But the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. 

Jordan’s powers had manifested when his own life, and that of his brother were in danger. And from what Jon had told them about the night Jordan had almost blown them all up with that bout of heat vision, Jordan had been lying on the ground, watching his twin get kicked into a bloody pulp. 

He must have been terrified for Jon. 

Lois shuddered. If Clark was right, _Jon_ was Jordan’s ‘trigger’.

“His brother,” Lois finally said. “Protecting Jon is what makes him use his powers.”

Clark nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I think happens. And I also know that it’s nothing we can provoke. Nothing we can stage. We can’t put Jon into real danger and as long as I’m around Jordan knows that Jon and he are safe. This isn’t something we can fake so he reacts.”

“You’re right,” Lois agreed. It wouldn’t work unless Jordan genuinely worried for his brother’s safety. 

“So, what do we do?”

“For now, nothing.” Clark said. “We’ll watch him carefully. Make sure he knows – theoretically – how to get his powers under control. And hope for the best.”

“Hope for the best.” It sounded so inadequate, so ridiculous in the face of Jordan having the ability to kill someone with an ill-timed bout of heat vision. 

“I’ll do what I can to keep him safe. To keep everyone safe. You know that.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Lois said, but her stomach twisted up in knots. “Is there really nothing else we can do?” 

Clark shook his head. “Not until Jon’s own powers emerge. I think when that happens, Jordan might gain some control over his own.” 

Lois felt herself blanch. “Jon’s own powers?” Jon didn’t have powers. He hadn’t shown any sign of having abilities at all. Why would Clark say such a thing? Like it was a given that their other son would develop abilities, too. 

Clark sighed. “Lois, think about it. Both of them are half-kryptonian. And Jordan’s abilities were triggered by protecting his brother. That’s usually Jon’s role though. Protecting Jordan. It’s why it didn’t trigger Jon’s abilities. Because it’s something he’s done basically all of his life.” There was something soft and somehow sad in Clark’s eyes now. 

“Jon has a different trigger, I’m sure. It doesn’t make any sense for just one of them to get abilities. I really think that Jon simply hasn’t been exposed to his own trigger yet. Maybe never will. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t have abilities, too.”

Lois rubbed her hands over her face. This conversation was giving her a headache. 

“Where does that leave us?” 

“It leaves us with two boys who would do anything for each other. They’ll be fine. We have to believe that. Whatever comes next, they have each other’s back.” Clark smiled at her reassuringly. 

Lois smiled back tentatively. 

It would have to be enough.


End file.
